Akatsuki
Akatsuki (暁 Akatsuki, lit; "Dawn", or "Daybreak) is an independent guild formed by Jason LaHote, Vivian Starrkewolfe, and Wendy Marvell. They are the strongest known Independent Guild in Fiore. The name "Akatsuki", literally translates into "Dawn", or "Daybreak", referring to how Akatsuki aims to be the dawn of a new world order. History The guild itself was started up after the events of Prison Break, due to Vivian Starrkewolfe's status as "on the run", she decided to stick with Jason and Wendy, and thus the guild was formed. Notably the guild is associated with the enigmatic Mr. E, who seems to have a connection to Jason LaHote, and has taken an interest in their workings, assigning them missions like a normal job board at a guild would, and distributing them their award accordingly. How he benefits from this, or his goal, is currently unknown. They later became stationed in the alternate dimension known as Guild Haven, and their operations take place from there, out of sight of the corrupt Magic Council. Members Akatsuki is a rather, unique guild, as its core members — i.e. the ones with the strongest magical potential and combat ability — appear to have a vested romantic interest in Jason LaHote, the Guild Leader. Potential exceptions are Chelia Blendy and Scylla, but both are acquainted with individuals Jason knows — Wendy Marvell and Mr. E respectively. After the timeskip, the Akatsuki Guild maxed out at 25 members. With the deaths of Gaikou Ryuusei and Blake Tielmard, this number has dropped to 23. Guild-Related Skills Guild-Specific Spells Solis Ortum (ソリス オー-タム (浸食日光) Sorisu Outamu; Latin for Rising Sun, Japanese for Eroding Sunlight): is a Light Magic Spell, specific to Guild of Akatsuki. It is a group magic, nearly impossible to use by oneself unless the user has truly massive magic power. The spell is performed by creating a magic circle in the ground, particularly large and covering a wide range. When the circle is drawn, all users pour their magical power into the circle from all sides. When this step is finished, the circle fades, leaving no trace of it's existence. The spell serves as "landmine" of sorts, activating when it detects high amounts of magical power over it, though the reaction can be delayed by the Guild Master, who can activate it at will by snapping their fingers. When the spell is activated, the magic circle is revealed and it releases a large column of bright white light that completely erases everything within, not even leaving a hair. Unision Raid Unison Raid (合体魔法 (ユニゾンレイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. As a Guild of many members, the mages of Akatsuki exhbit this skill on multiple different occasions. *'Ice Night of Purgatory: Hurricane Blades' (煉獄氷夜：台風刃, Rengoku Hyōya: Taifūha): A special Unison Raid spell between Iris Lavra and Wendy Marvell, forged by combining Sky Dragon Slayer Magic and Ice-Make. Wendy breathes out a Sky Dragon's Roar as Iris uses Ice-Make: Sword repeatedly, merging the two into hundreds of millions of icy blades propelled by a hurricane, which descend upon the foe tremendous speed and force, decimating the ground if there is any and drawing a beautiful geometric curtain of death. Of course, with the innumerable blasts being launched out of Wendy and Iris' hands, there is a slight chance that some blades will miss, but they are able to turn mid-flight, redirecting themselves at the foe before converging, causing an enormous explosion. *'Frozen World' (こごえるせかい, Kogoeru Sekai): A combination of Momoko's Ice Dragon's Freeze Fist and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar. Wendy uses Sky Dragon's Roar to propel Momoko forward, breaking the sound barrier. Afterwards, Wendy follows the slip stream created by Momoko; As Momoko shoots forward with a pulverizing, freezing blow with her fists, Wendy hides within Momoko's shadow while optimizing her speed; from there, Wendy leaps out of Momoko's shadow and unleashes a powerful gale-pressure blast of wind from above at the opponent, slicing through their now frozen figure with ease. Trivia *''Akatsuki'' is notably the only guild to share members with two other guilds, Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy, however, they are copies, clones, and not the original. **Erza Kazoraem would also count, however, she is the Filgaia counterpart of Erza Scarlet, and therefore a different woman entirely. *The male to female ratio in the Akatsuki Guild is vast disproportionately for a coed Guild, with far more females than males. This is, however, due to the majority of the guild being part of Jason's harem. Category:Guild Category:Independent Guild Category:Akatsuki Category:Guild Haven Guilds